A Love Never Forgot
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Chelsea James fell for a boy years ago but never got the chance with him because she lived and his sister died. Now that they are all back Jenny House for another summer will she get the chance to get the boy she loves? What has changed for Chelsea?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The last thing I should be doing is starting a new story but I read back over some of the One Last Wish books and I was upset that they never got Chelsea and DJ together so that is what this story is... Some of the things in this story will be AU compared to Lurlene McDaniel's One Last Wishes books that she wrote... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chelsea was excited about another summer at Jenny house. She was excited that she was going back as a big sister again. She just hoped that she would be able to do it. She was finally feeling one hundred percent and didn't get as tired as she use to before she had her heart transplant. Her heart clutched in her chest as she thought about the girl she had met in the hospital and had come to think of as a best friend.

She blinked away the tears that always seemed to come to her eyes whenever she thought of Jillian. She sighed as she looked around her bedroom and made sure that she had everything she wanted to take with her. She sighed again once her thoughts turned to Jillian's brother DJ. She had liked DJ a lot but she had known that nothing would come of it since he blamed her for his sister's death. In a way she blamed herself too since she was the one that got the heart instead of Jillian.

It has been two years now since she lost Jillian and it still hurts her as much now as it did back then. She couldn't help but wonder if DJ would be at the camp again this year like he was last year. She was hoping that he would be but yet she was also hoping that he wouldn't be. She wanted to see him again but yet at the same time she wasn't sure her heart could handle seeing him again. She had fallen in love with him two years ago and she still loved him to this day no matter what she tried to do to get herself over him.

She sighed as she looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave if she wanted to get as far as she could before stopping for the night. She could have flown to Jenny House but she wanted to drive and she thought that it would be perfect because she would get to see some of the different states. She picked up her bags and left the apartment.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

She pulled into the parking lot of Jenny House three days later. She could have made it in two but she took her time for many reasons. One of the reasons was that she was nervous because she wasn't sure if D.J was going to be here again this summer or not. As she stepped out of her car she smiled as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air. She heard her name being called and she turned her head and smiled when she saw Katie, Lacey and Jeff all coming towards her.

"Hey guys!" Chelsea called.

Katie reached Chelsea first and pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing Chels?"

Chelsea smiled and hugged Katie back. "I'm doing okay Katie. How are you doing?"

Katie chuckled and as she stepped away so Lacey could hug Chelsea she said "I'm doing alright."

Chelsea grinned and hugged Lacey. "How are you doing Lace?"

Lacey smirked as she pulled back from hugging Chelsea. "I'm doing great. I really have no choice since Jeff keeps on me to make sure that I'm okay."

Chelsea laughed and then hugged Jeff who had finally reached them. "How are you doing Jeff? Are you keeping our girl in line?"

Jeff laughed as he said "I'm doing good and yeah I'm keeping our girl in line. Although to be honest she's so much easier at keeping in line now."

Lacey huffed at that and said "Hey now I'm standing right here you know?"

Jeff, Katie and Chelsea all laughed and Katie said "So are you ready for another year as a big sister?"

Chelsea smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah I am. I was so happy that they rebuilt Jenny House. I'm surprised that Josh didn't come with you. Where is that husband of yours?"

Katie smiled. "Actually he is here. He's helping Richard with something."

Chelsea smiled. "I should have known. So who all is here then?"

Katie looked at Chelsea with a worried look. "Everyone is here that was here the year of the fire including D.J."

Chelsea turned her head to look at the building so that Lacey, Jeff nor Katie would see the look in her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out. "I had a feeling he would be here and I'm glad that he is. I know that he feels close to Jillian when he's here."

Lacey lifted her hand and put it on Chelsea's cheek and turned Chelsea's head back towards them and said "Chels it's okay if you aren't alright with him being here. We all know how you feel about him. If you want we can make sure that you're not left alone with him."

Chelsea gave Lacey a strained smiled. "It's okay Lacey. Actually I think that it is good that he is here. I mean after all it's been almost two years since I've seen him."

Katie gave Chelsea a look. "Time doesn't matter honey when the heart is involved. I learned that the easy and hard way. It is good that D.J is here but if you don't want to be alone with him you don't have to be. We're all here for you so don't forget that."

Jeff smiled at Chelsea and said "Yeah what my woman and Katie said. You're like my little sister Chels. If you need anything I'm here."

Chelsea smiled at Jeff, Katie and Lacey and said "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

Before anyone could say anything a new voice was heard saying "Hello Chelsea."

* * *

A/N 2: Wooohooo finally! This chapter took me two weeks to get it the way I wanted it! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *snorts * I meant to have this up sooner! *chuckles * Well here it is now!

Disclaimer: I don't own the One Last Wish series!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chelsea stiffened up at the voice before plastering a overly bright smile on her face as she turned her head to face the new comer. "Hello D.J."

D.J looked at Chelsea with a frown. He could tell that something was different about her but he couldn't tell what. "How are you doing Chelsea?"

Chelsea felt her smile starting to slip but she wouldn't let it as she looked into D.J's eyes and felt her heart starting to beat faster. She couldn't believe that he looked even better than he did last year. It hurt to look at him but yet at the same time it made her feel whole. She took in a small deep breath and let it out as she studied him the way he studied her. "I'm doing alright D.J. How are you doing?"

D.J felt as if he couldn't take his eyes off of Chelsea and he wasn't sure why. He knew that over a year ago he had a chance with her but he walked away because he was hurting and even if he didn't want to admit it he was angry that Chelsea got the heart and got to live while his twin sister died. He still felt some anger but it was no where near what he felt long ago. He could tell that something was definitley different with Chelsea but he wasn't sure what but he vowed to himself that he would figure it out even if it took all summer. "I'm doing good. Do you need help with your things?"

Chelsea knew that if she had to be in his company any longer that she would lose her resolve not to let him know just how happy she was at seeing him again so she shook her head. "No I got it but thank you."

D.J nodded and then looked at where Katie and Lacey and said "Hello again Katie and Lacey. Well I'm going to steal Josh and Jeff for a bit but we will you ladies at the welcome dinner in an hour."

It was at that moment that Chelsea realized Josh was standing behind D.J and she smiled at him before throwing herself into his arms for a hug. "Hey Josh."

Josh chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea giving her a tight hug as he bent his head down to whisper in her ear "Hey Sweetheart. You did good but you know that you can't do that for long or he's going to know that something's up."

Chelsea pulled back slightly and looked at Josh with shock written all over her face before she ducked her head while she blushed. She then stood on her tiptoes and put her mouth close to his ear. "I know but I wasn't sure how to react. Nothing has changed like I thought it would have in the last year."

Josh gave Chelsea a slight smile as he pulled back and said loud enough for everyone to hear "We'll talk about that problem you have later Chelsea. Right now it looks as if my wife and Lacey are impatient to get you alone for some girl time. But I promise we will talk about the dilemma you are in later."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow at Josh and then chuckled when she realized what he was trying to do. "Thanks Josh I would appreciate that. I really do need a guy's prospective on it."

Josh chuckled when he saw the look on D.J's face and nodded at Chelsea. "No problem Sweetheart. We'll go on a walk later just you and I."

Chelsea smiled and then took in another deep breath and let it out before turning back to face D.J. "It was nice seeing you again D.J. I'm sure I'll see you later on tonight."

D.J nodded and watched as Chelsea walked by him and over to where Lacey and Katie were standing with her stuff. He watched as she hugged Jeff and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to take his eyes off of her because seeing her hurt but yet he couldn't take them off of her no matter how hard he tried. He watched as Katie and Lacey surrounded Chelsea as she picked up some of her stuff and walked away.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Only the beginning paragraph went the way it was supposed too. *looks at Katie* Yes yes I know Phoenix needs a leash! *smirks* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow it's been over a month since I've updated this story! LMAO! The bad thing is last week I had an update all ready to go for this story but my laptop went down... *snorts * So now I'm having to re-do this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Last Wish!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

D.J was rooted to his spot as he watched Chelsea walk away with Lacey and Katie. He had so much he wanted to say to her but it was as if his throat was closed shut. He couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. He felt as if his whole world had shifted when he set eyes on her again. He couldn't believe that he was just letting her walk away again without saying a word.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Josh looked over at D.J and saw him staring at Chelsea as she walked away and he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay man?"

D.J didn't respond to Josh right away. He couldn't take his eyes off of Chelsea's retreating form. Once she was out of his line of sight he sighed and turned his head towards Josh. "Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Josh shook his head and chuckled. "Oh I don't know maybe because you couldn't tear your eyes away from Chelsea. You do got it bad."

D.J. Shook his head but before he could say anything Jeff cut in with "Josh is right D.J. You couldn't bear to take your eyes away from Chelsea. You watched her until she was out of sight with Katie and Lacey."

D.J looked at Jeff and then Josh and then he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know guys. It was as if seeing her again just made my world go right. I felt as if everything these last two years hasn't happened because it was like no time has passed since I seen her last."

Josh grinned as he looked at D.J. "Man that is because even if you don't want to admit it you are in love with Chelsea. You were in love with her two years ago and you are still in love with her today. I'm going to give you a piece of advice that you may or may not want. If you love her then make sure you do everything in your power to get her to be with you. I love Chelsea like a sister and the guy she is dating or was dating doesn't treat her like he should."

Jeff looked at Josh in shock and said "Chelsea is dating someone? How come Lacey and I didn't know?"

Josh chuckled and shook his head. "Katie doesn't even know that Chelsea is dating someone. I made a promise to Chelsea that I wouldn't tell her."

D.J who had been taking in Josh's words looked at Josh and demanded "What do you mean he doesn't treat her like he should? What is he doing to my Chelsea?"

Josh smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Your Chelsea?"

D.J blushed a little and then said "Yes my Chelsea. What is he doing to her Josh?"

Josh looked at D.J and sighed. "He calls her names and has been pressuring her for things that she isn't ready for yet."

D.J growled low in his throat but before he could say anything Jeff said "I think we need to have a talk with Katie and Lacey. I don't care if Chelsea didn't want them to know."

D.J shook his head. "No we can't do that to Chelsea. She is here for the summer so I have until the end of summer to show her that she does mean a lot to me. Josh you are right I loved her two years ago but I was angry and hurt and I took it out on her when I knew that it wasn't her fault. I am pretty sure I still love her but I'm not going to jump into anything. It hurt like hell to see her and I wanted to say a lot of things but I kept my mouth shut."

Josh nodded and then said "Well lets get back to the stables and finish up so we can meet up with our girls."

Jeff and D.J nodded and walked with Josh towards the stables. None of them said anything as they walked because they were all in their own little world thinking of their girls.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were out of sight of the boys Katie turned towards Chelsea and said "How are you doing honey?"

Chelsea looked at Katie and gave her a smile. "I'm doing good Katie. You don't have to worry about me."

Katie shook her head and wrapped her arm around Chelsea's shoulders. "You're like my little sister so I'm allowed to worry about you. Now what has been going on in the last four months? You haven't called me like you normally do."

Chelsea sighed and said "I started dating a guy and he was taking up all of my time. I think though that when summer is over I'm breaking it off with him because of many reasons the most important one is because of how he treats me."

Katie and Lacey both looked at Chelsea in shock and demanded "How does he treat you?"

Chelsea sighed again. "He's pressuring me to do things I'm not ready for and when I don't he calls me names."

Katie came to a stop and said "What kind of names honey?"

Chelsea shook her head. "I'm not repeating all of them but he enjoys calling me friggid."

Lacey shook her head. "Sweetie I don't think you are friggid. Honestly after seeing the way you look at D.J I think it is just because this boy isn't D.J. I know you probably don't want to hear it sweetie but you have always loved D.J and I don't see you stop loving him anytime soon. Also if you would have seen the way he was looking at you, you would know that, that boy loves you also."

Chelsea shook her head. "D.J doesn't love me. He hates me Lacey. He hates me because I lived and Jillian died."

Katie shook her head and grabbed Chelsea's hand in her own. "No Chels. Lacey is right. If you would have seen the look in his eyes like we did you would know that he loves you. I'm pretty sure he loved you two years ago but he was scared and angry. You and D.J are both here for the summer so I'm going to give you a piece of advice honey. When you are alone with D.J talk to him and don't hold out on him. You have all summer to see if what you two feel for each other is true love or if it is just infatuation."

Chelsea sighed but nodded. "Okay you two win. I promise I won't run from D.J. Can we get to my cabin now though? I do have to meet up with Josh later. Big brother wants to talk."

Katie and Lacey both laughed and then nodded and led the way to Chelsea's cabin.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This chapter didn't go at all as planned! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
